The Source of His Patronus
by prowess
Summary: Chapter 3! The start of fluff! R/R.Dementors have returned to Hogwarts because of a witch that angered several Death Eaters. Hermione asks Harry to tutor her about defense against it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Things you recognize from the book, not mine.  
  
A/N: I have come up with a fic yet again! Since I have trouble uploading chapters, all you're going to read are the first chapters of my stories. But if you review, and it reaches to the point where I get motivated, maybe I'll do something about it. This will turn out to fluff.  
  
1 The Source of His Patronus  
  
  
  
It was another ordinary day in Hogwarts, sun was happily shining, the green fields very lush and the weather perfectly fine. But in a few moments time, it will be one of the ordinary days that would lead to an extraordinary ending.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Dementors are here!" A tiny man squeaked looking at the window. " Oh, dear, this isn't good."  
  
"What are they doing here?" bellowed Dumbledore. "Professor Flitwick, attend to them right away! I do not want them in the premises." The Charms teacher bowed and went on his way. Looking at the window, Albus could see Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall coming toward them. He scratched his forehead, wondering what they want now.  
  
Looking back again, he can see Professor Flitwick running towards the group, talking to Snape. Nodding, Professor Flitwick ran back again.  
  
  
  
"They received orders. A witch was unable to control her anger and burned several houses near Hogsmeade. No one got hurt but people demand their homes, especially a few Death Eaters. She fled in this direction and could be hiding near here. They have to stay just in case. According to the Death Eaters, she should stay in Azkaban for at least a week." The now exhausted teacher cried out in between pants.  
  
"That is unreasonable!" Dumbledore cried out, his head getting pink because of the rage he was emitting. "Do they think we would hide her here? What if she burns Hogwarts as well? Go back and tell them they cannot proceed!"  
  
Professor Flitwick sighed, and closed Dumbledore's door. He was seen running up to them, and after a few seconds, going back again, no doubt to tell Dumbledore something.  
  
"They said they wouldn't take any chances." He whispered, his throat very dry. "And no matter what anyone does they are staying."  
  
"What kind of scam is this? They are just here to feed on the students!" he shouted, realizing everything. But he just slid his fingers down his beard in deep thought. His brows were knot together because of anger, confusion and deep thinking, then he sighed.  
  
"Very well," he replied, looking sad because he was giving in, and because unwanted beings are in his school. "But we should have extra security from them."  
  
  
  
In the Gryffindor House, Harry was browsing through his books in DADA. Remus was back, much to Snape's dismay, since he nearly convinced Dumbledore in teaching the subject. He came back, now more secure of his wolf side since he has enough Wolfsbane potions to last him the whole schoolyear, bottled up in small glass containers. Everyone was happy because of his return, except the Slytherins and Snape, since if he hadn't come, Snape would be teaching both Potions and DADA, the schedules fitting perfectly so as there would be no interfering of any of the two subjects the dreaded teacher was handling. Neville nearly fainted when he heard about the would-be two-subject teacher, and fainted when he found out Remus was coming back. One Snape a day was definitely enough for him, or for anyone for that matter, except the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, who lost a period of torturing others and sucking up to Snape.  
  
Harry turned another page when Ron entered running. Harry, who with Hermione was cooped up in the House all day didn't know a thing that happened outside. Hermione eventually persuaded Harry to open a book, and Harry did so just because it was DADA. It wasn't that bad, unlike other books like Divination, and Arithmancy, and Potions, he could go on and on.  
  
"Dementors are here!" Ron exclaimed, catching big mouthfuls of air. Hermione seemed very worried.  
  
"Oh, no! They might be after Harry!" she cried out worryingly.  
  
Ron nodded his head, trying to say no but didn't have the voice to. "Some nutter burning houses….says hiding here…"  
  
"You mean he's here?" Harry asked, concerned as well. Ron shook his head sideways.  
  
"She…not sure…"  
  
"Who's not sure?" Before Ron could answer, Fred and Gorge entered, toppling over Ron.  
  
"What is going on between the two of you?" Ron asked, suddenly shouting as if he never panted. He was still blabbering all by himself about how careless…he could've been killed…now his arms hurt…  
  
"The Dementors are staying for a week." Fred exclaimed, also panting though not as overreacted like Ron's. It seems that everyone was too busy snooping from one place to another, that when all of the Gryffindors were in, everyone was tired and breathless, except Harry and Hermione. Murmurs were heard about why the Dementors were there, from the possible reason up to totally bizarre reasons that a witch was seen dancing naked. When that version was heard, everyone turned to Seamus Finnigan's direction with confused faces.  
  
"They're putting her in Azkaban just for that?" Angelina Johnson asked in a bossy tone.  
  
"What? Hey, it's still about the witch! And come on she was naked. If you were like that, don't you deserve to stay there?" Angelina was so mad she slapped Seamus in the face and went with the other Gryffindor girls to hear their side. All those near Seamus backed off him, forming huddled groups leaving him alone in the middle.  
  
Hermione closed her book, intrigued, and so did Harry, who came following her.  
  
They passed by Ron, who was still mumbling to his self after Ginny pushed the door that smashed on his nose. Knowing he was too grumpy to explain, they found somewhere else to hear gossip from. Passing around, they were pushed by fellow Gryffindors when all of a sudden they were outside. In a few seconds Hermione saw Ron pushing the door as quickly as he could to block more entrances.  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione tried to talk but the noise inside was quite overpowering. They heard Ron though, who was victoriously laughing.  
  
"There! Haha! No one will go through anymore!"  
  
"If he only knew who he shut out!" Hermione scoffed. Harry patted her shoulder.  
  
"Come on. Let's ask Dumbledore. He'll know the real story."  
  
  
  
After approaching Dumbledore and hearing the whole story, Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor House, where, just as they expected, no one was waiting for them. Instead, what they saw was a rebellious Angelina and a cowering yet ready to fight (and die) Seamus. Apparently it was still about the naked witch issue. There were more Gryffindors there and Harry could see a hint of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall cried out and a sweep of wind took everyone's voices.  
  
"Professor, Seamus was comparing me to the naked witch in his weird and impossible version of why the Dementors were here!" Angelina pointed at Seamus who looked as if he didn't do anything. Back on the other side, Hermione tapped Harry lightly.  
  
"Harry…" she softly spoke so as not to attract attention.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes widening with curiosity. But just before Hermione could answer, Professor McGonagall blurted out, "Well, why don't you ask Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger? I see they came from Professor Dumbledore's office, am I correct?"  
  
Suddenly swarms of students got as close together to the two as possible, some panicking, some just interested in gossip. Hermione was not able to tell Harry what she wanted.  
  
Later that night, Hermione was in the Common Area, reading their DADA book, 'Dark Arts Alike: How to Get Through' for sixth year. She was in the page about Dementors, reading as much as she could in the topic. Harry came in holding a roll of paper and his quill. He sat beside his friend on the couch and started writing on the table.  
  
"Is that for Sirius?" Hermione asked, closing her book to take a look. Harry nodded, writing Sirius's name with his quill and he started telling him about the story.  
  
Hermione went back to her reading when Harry finished the letter, and he got his invisible cloak just to be safe in going to the owlery. Hermione said she'd rather not go with him since Dementors are lurking around the place. Harry understood, she was a bit terrified during the incident in their third year.  
  
Hermione went back to the girl's dormitory, setting the book on her bedside table, a small velvet ribbon was neatly tucked within the pages serving as a bookmark. She opened the book again, looking at the Dementor's picture. It was walking through a hallway of people and everyone it passed turned to a very bad state, no matter how healthy they were previously. She knew that ever since the incident with the Dementors three years ago she had this fear of the hooded beings and looking at the picture of the people in their worst state ever, made her remember how it felt. She shuddered and closed the book again. Going down to warm herself from the chill she felt, she heard the door creak open. Harry was there too.  
  
"Hey, how was it?" Hermione asked, curious and afraid if Harry had seen Dementors. They both went back to the Common Area, so as not to wake up other Gryffindors sleeping.  
  
"Fine, they were huddled in groups. It wasn't the Dementors I was afraid of. Filch seemed like he was smelling me. He was literally following me around until he heard footsteps behind him. Probably thought they were the Dementors."  
  
"Well ,aren't they the Dementors?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"They were Malfoy and his two followers. Professor McGonagall caught them playing a trick on Hagrid. Making his teacups float or something."  
  
"Well, they got what they deserve," Hermione commented, happy that the bullies would probably have a miserable time. They weren't just out at night; they were playing with the gamekeeper.  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled. Harry didn't know what she was thinking about. Curious, he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking of the punishment fit for the three." She grinned.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione turned to his direction.  
  
"You were supposed to tell me something a while ago, weren't you? What was it?" Harry asked his adorable green eyes widening again, like a baby's. Hermione blushed a bit.  
  
"I didn't think you'd remember that," she joked at first, but then looking at Harry, she tensed up. "Well, I was just wondering, since the Dementors were here, if you'd teach me what Remus taught you, you know the Patronus."  
  
"Well Remus is here, why don't you want him to tutor you?"  
  
"Actually, I did ask him to, but he was quite busy, and he recommended to ask help from you. Don't you want to tutor me? Because it's alright, I'll just-"  
  
"No, no, I didn't say that. It' s just that I might make mistakes, you know? He knows more. If you get troubled, all that I could really give is chocolate."  
  
"Don't think like that. I'm going to be fine. You could talk to Professor Lupin if you want. Just to see, all right? Well, I have to get going, it's quite late. Goodnight." She gave Harry a big hug. "I'll ask you again tomorrow." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review. I truly hope you do. Even ten reviews would make me go for another chapter. Would Harry accept? I know it still has nothing to do with the title, it's centered on the coming of the Dementors (about the witch thing-I had to make an excuse of why the Dementors are coming, after all you need a Dementor to use the Patronus),but if you review and I get energized, we'll see what happens. Also about the Angelina-Seamus fight, it's just another add-on to make things interesting. Not that funny I know, but oh, well, review anyway. See ya next chapter! R/R! 


	2. Lessons of Patronus, Lessons of Love?

A/N: Hello! I decided to write the second chapter earlier than usual. So here it is. I hope you guys like this. I don't know if you do because you don't review but, I hope I get feedback. Oh, well. R/R!

Lessons of Patronus, Lessons of Love? 

"Professor Lupin!" Harry panted, chasing after the busy teacher. He looked at Harry for a split second and then went back to arranging his papers while walking. Seeing he was left, Harry caught up.

"Oh, well, hello Harry. I'm sorry to have not noticed you. I'm quite busy today." He said cheerfully. 

"Professor, I was just going to ask you about Hermione, because she asked me to tutor her about the patronus."

"Ah, yes. She approached me too. Quite frightened, the poor girl. But I was too busy to attend to her, I recommended…why I recommended you." He stopped for a moment and looked at Harry.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about. I don't think I can't handle it." Harry sighed.

"Why not? You are James' son. I'm sure you can do it better than any student here. And because I also taught you of course." He chuckled. 

"I don't know professor. It looks dangerous. I mean what if something goes wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"You'll be alright. Do not fret. Here's what I'm thinking. Give me the schedule of your practices, and I'd check occasionally. You don't have to wait for me and notice me, I could just be peeping through the keyhole and watching, alright? If anything goes wrong I'd be in the office the whole time. I'll tell you if I'm going somewhere else. Is that fine with you?"

Harry was thinking real hard. Was he up to the challenge and put his friend's life in his hands? Was he capable of the responsibility given to him? He looked at Lupin who was arranging his papers once again. Finally he took a deep breath.

"Oh, alright." He smiled.

"Excellent. Tell me when you'll start. I'll give you a boggart soon. I have to find one though. Well, I guess that's it. If you excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Professor McGonagall about Charms…"

"Charms?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't you be asking Professor Flitwick?" 

"That is the problem, my boy, you see, Professor Flitwick is in the hospital ward today, I'm afraid. Almost collapsed from all the running he did. And to top that, crowds of students ran on him on the way to your House. There was quite a commotion there. I believe it was about the Dementors? Well, we were going to talk about who will fill in to his classes while he rests."

"Oh, that sounds painful. Thanks Professor." Turning around, Harry went back to his House. 

"Checkmate," Ron said quite pleased with himself. The only way he got noticed was because of his chess skills. 

"Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs, Hermione! I hope I get Monswick Varploon." 

"Come on. Don't think that just because you won means you are rich already. That was just a couple of frogs. And besides those were stored months ago. Probably have insects crawling in there."

"You're just jealous because you lost…again." Ron grinned, feeling very confident. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Oh, you think so? Well, no thanks for reminding me, but I still have half a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. You're on!"

"Alright. Here's my bet." Ron pushed his share on the center of the table, beside the chessboard. Harry laughed seeing how much there was.

"THREE jellybeans. That is unfair!" Hermione retorted. 

"Well, I figured that since you're losing anyway, why give the whole thing. It's going to come back to me and end here all along," Ron touched his tummy and licked his lips.

Harry sat down beside Ron and watched the game. This was one of the few things Hermione wasn't into. 

"Oh, my queen! You ate my queen!" Hermione shouted her hands waving in the air. 

"Well, you placed it by my pawn. What was it supposed to do?" 

"Well, if your murderous pawn didn't eat my queen, it could've eaten your horse and finally checkmated your king! I was supposed to win!"

"And you didn't. Checkmate." Ron smiled, answering calmly. "Come on Hermione, it was just a bag of beans."

"It wasn't! I was supposed to make a huge leap! Change the course of chess history! In other words, I was this close to beating you!" Hermione's two fingers were almost an inch apart.   

"You know what, I can do this for a living." Ron nudged to Harry, as they continued to watch Hermione go ballistic. 

"Maybe you should start at the boy's dormitories." Harry suggested and, with that thought in his head, Ron stood up and went there. 

"This is so frustrating! I cannot believe that because of a single pawn, my whole strategy was ruined! I cannot bring myself to face that chessboard again." Hermione looked up. "What?" she asked.

"I think you're a little exaggerated about all of this. It was just a game."

"It was not just a game. Did you see how that man acted? The one we call friend? No, he just placed three because he's going to win anyway. Hah! But what if I did win? Look at how boastful he has been!" Hermione kept on ranting about the game, when Harry just rubbed her shoulders a bit and answered, "Just so you know, I said yes." 

Hermione stopped blabbing. "Said yes to what?" 

"Well, don't you know?" 

"Know what?" Hermione was getting confused now. 

"About the lessons." 

"What les- Oh! Of course! Thank you so much! I'm very grateful!" Hermione squealed and giggled and hugged Harry so many times. 

"So when do we start?" she asked. 

"Well, when do you want to start? You're the one taking the lesson."

"And you're the one with all those admirers following all the time." They both laughed. "So when are you available, professor?" she asked. 

"We start, the day after tomorrow, alright?" 

"Okay. Goodnight, and thanks so much. You don't know how grateful I am." With one quick hug, Hermione went to her dormitory.

"You don't know how grateful I am too," Harry whispered as he sat on the couch and thought of what would happen the day after next. 

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor House. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she made her way to the corridors leading to the History of Magic Classroom. A quick shiver tickled her spine, at the thought that she would see a dementor again, face to face, or rather in front of each other since she never really wanted the hood to lower in front of her. Looking back once in a while, she was almost there, as she turned around a corner, a lamp hit her face. She gasped and fell on the floor to look up to Filch. 

"Well, if it isn't little miss perfect. What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I'm going to the History of Magic Classroom, for lessons. Harry will teach me. We've got permission from Professor Lupin." Filch gave a grunt and hurried on as if nothing happened. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and went on. 

Knocking lightly, Hermione sat and waited outside, looking around, just in case someone passed by. Harry heard the faint noises and turned to open the door. Hermione was there, in her silk pearl-colored nightgown and he in his red pajamas. Coming in, greetings were exchanged and Hermione sat down on a chair as Harry continued to prepare the things they used. Remus dropped off the cabinet with the boggart in it just a few moments before, one of the reasons why Harry left first. He could very well tell that Hermione is nervous and a bit concerned. Putting a few broken bits of chocolate on a saucer he asked Hermione a few questions, just so to free her from the tension she was obviously experiencing. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he started. 

"Oh, quite fine. A little nervous, but fine." She smiled, one of those smiles, Harry just wanted to take a photo of but couldn't. She gave those smiles far too spontaneously. 

"That's probably how I felt too. Scared and worried. I do hope you are sure about this though." He answered, just to make sure. 

"Yes. I'm positive. I have to get through with this." She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well, as Remus told me, the Patronus Charm is one of the most complex magic, highly advanced he said. Beyond Ordianry Wizarding Level." Harry walked . "It acts like a shield, a protection from the dementor. That's how it works in case you were wondering." 

"I do believe that. I don't think we have to zero in on that. Also, I know how it looks like and how it's made. You taught me when we were in third year, remember?" 

"It was quite rushed, though."

"Well, now we have all the time we need. How about we try hands-on?" She stood up from her seat and grabbed her wand, which she had hidden somewhere in her dress. 

"Right. Ok. When I open the door, you concentrate on a happy memory and shout Expecto Patronom."

"Expecto Patronum, Expecto.." Hermione uttered repeatedly. 

"One, two, three…GO!" Harry let go of the cabinet, he also holding his wand. They both had the same fear, so he just had to be ready. Hopefully when it sees Harry it becomes confused.

"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" Hermione shouted, her eyes shut tightly, concentrating as much as she could. A rush of cold came over them and the scary image of the Dementor was completely felt. Hermione kept on yelling the incantation, little smokes of silver spurting frome her wand, and as the boggart moved backward, Harry pushed the cabinet door back, closing it once more. Checking on Hermione, who was nearly collapsing, Harry took the saucer of chocolate and ran to her aid. 

"Wha-What?" she first asked as she came to her senses. 

"You fell back, it's alright now though. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. How did I do?" Hermione asked curiously, greatly anticipating the results of her first try.

"Well, you did great. There was silver smoke coming out from the tip, though it was not continuous and stopped coming out, it comes back. That's very impressive for a first try." Harry beamed, reassuring her friend. 

"Well, that's great! How long before we try again?" 

"I don't know. Probably when you still can." Harry hoped she just said no, but instead, determination was searing through Hermione's veins. The same determination he had when he was studying it. 

"I can do it." Hermione stated. "Expecto Patronum..Expecto Patronum…Expecto…"she continued practicing, as she saw a long silver spark in her wand.

"Wow! That was great! Can I try on the boggart again? Please." Hermione pleaded. Harry was thinking about it. He almost died of panic when Hermione fell down, he didn't know if he could go through with it again. But Hermione's pleas were so insistent.

"Fine, one last try." Harry soon gave in as Hermione jumped up and down, regaining her energy. "You might want to change your happy memory, if you could think of something better. I do that too." Hermione nodded and then closed her eyes once more. She was mouthing the incantation over and over. 

Harry once more gave the signal and the boggart came bursting again, as the Dementor's form.  Its's hooded figure made Hermione stand back, but she pointed her wand and glared at the creature. Harry was taken aback as well, but stayed on the background to give Hermione some space. Hermione was perspiring as the boggart approached her. 

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried out once more, louder than ever. But she needed more strength, the first encounter was a bit too much for her. With a last breath of air, she fell down once again. 

"Hermione! Ridikulus!" Harry cried at the boggart and shoved it in the cabinet. Rushing to his friend, he gave her another bar of chocolate. She wasn't moving though, and Harry panicked. "Hermione, Hermione! Wake up!" he cried. _Should I call Remus now? If I go, what if she came back to her old self, and I'm not there to help her? What do I do?_ Harry was nearly crying. He was looking around, seeing if Remus gave him something else, but there was nothing. Looking at Hermione, brows knitted together in worry and fear, he shook her a little bit. But there was something on the young girls face, telling Harry, everything was alright. Something he always wanted to see. The smile. Harry, wiped his dampened eyes. It was as if he wanted to sneak and get a camera, and finally take a picture of this rare look. But instead of standing up, he felt himself lowering down. Slowly, gently his head descended, and Hermione turned to his side, as if to meet his lips. Their lips brushed as Harry' cheeks grew red, and accidentally nudged her head and her delicate smile turned to a frown as curiosity struck her. 

"Har-ry.."she murmered. 

"Shhh…here eat this.." Harry whispered, relieved she was okay, but still annoyed at his hand. He quickly took a few bars of chocolate and helped Hermione eat it. Few beads of sweat are in her forehead, probably from the heat or from her task today. He got a hanky, which he didn't know he had and wiped her forehead dry.

"Thanks," she murmured, chewing on the chocolate. 

"I think that's enough for today." Harry answered, a bit happy it was all over. Hermione nodded and tried to get up. Stumbling back down, Harry helped her.

"Here, lean on me." He volunteered as Hermione placed back bunches of her flowy hair backward. It was still bushy though not as much, Hermione brushed her hair more often, and through only that, gave her hair a shiny look. One of the many Harry adored. It was a sweet picture, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder, her arm across Harry's waist, both laughing and joking around. 

"So what did you think of anyway?" Harry asked, curious at the memory Hermione could've been concentrating on, as they walked out of the room. Hermione refused to be carried like she was this goody-goody, saying there's no trouble since she can walk anyway. 

"Well, I actually thought of two things. First when my mum and dad went to the beach when I was a little girl. It sounds cheesy, I know, but I really loved that. It was fun and I don't know, but there was something that made me remember it forever. Well, the second one was when I got accepted in Hogwarts. I was so excited, I remember and we had a lot of laughs trying to find the Leaky cauldron and everything. Not that happy memories for you, I know."

"They sound great to me. I've never been to the beach before. I don't know if I've been there. It sure sounds fun." 

"I don't have to ask you what you think of. Winning the World Cup, having Remus back, there are lots of things, am I correct?" 

"Yes, but not quite, there are a lot of things I remember. Everyday I think of something wonderful to reminisce about."

"Or someone," Hermione replied. Harry was shocked. Did she know?

"Or someone," Harry repeated coolly, so as not to let Hermione notice anything.

"I bet it was seeing your dad, remember, Prongs? Or probably Hagrid becoming our Care of Magical Creatures Professor again." Apparently Hagrid saved Malfoy from a creature he messed with, and Hagrid was luckily there and talked to the thing. Nobody knows about it, they don't know what it's even called, and because of so much fear, Malfoy even forgot how it looked like. Hagrid though, refused to tell, probably forgot it too. Rumor has it that Malfoy squealed like a damsel in distress and ran up a tree, calling for his daddy. Can't even use spells, his hands were shaking from so much fright he wasn't unable to concentrate. 

Harry was relieved. He nodded to all the people Hermione gave, but dared not say more. In no time at all, they were in front of the fat lady. 

"Pemission from Professor Lupin," Harry replied when the fat lady gave them a suspicious look. 

"Excuses, excuses," she muttered as the painting swung. 

"Well, thanks Harry for the wonderful lesson." 

"Thanks too, for your trust." Harry answered. Hermione gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered. 

"Night," he replied as he watched Hermione go up the stairs, glance at him upon hearing his final greeting for the night, and going in. His hands on his pajama pockets, he went up as well, thinking of what their next meeting would be like. 

A/N: Tan, tan, tan tan!!!! End of chapter 2!!! Please review! Please review! Rah! Rah! Rah! Monswick Varploon belongs to me. Read What's held Within for more info about him. If you liked this, read that too! And review! Anyways, I'm hoping for double the amount of reviews I have before I continue. Ok? Great…that's all…oh, and email me if you want silver_prowess@yahoo.com so that's all. I guess…Bye!


	3. Knights and Damsels

A/N: This is the second story I will be uploading. Yay! I think I'll stop with two uploaded stories first because my schedule's getting tight again so I have to set this aside once more. I'd try to squeeze in fanfic writing if I could, I'd love to upload my fourth chapter for While Eating Crunch and my fifth or was it sixth chapter of What's Held Within (WHW). If you like this story, please read While Eating Crunch! It's full of fluff and chocolate! I need reviews for that before I upload. 

As you know I've started thanking the reviewers of my fics which is kind of fun to do, I just hope they get to read it. Anyways, I was supposed to be doing this from the start but I just hurried stuff I wasn't able to stick it in. So now I started.  They will be at the bottom of the fic. With that done, I therefore say: Happy Reading!

CHAPTER 3: Knights and Damsels

Hermione had already settled her schedule with Harry concerning the Patronus lessons. They meet Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for practice, one hour per day. Hermione tucked her little neat red velvet organizer inside her brown shoulder bag as she raced for Herbology. She had a talk with Professor McGonagall about the Charms report she was about to give while Professor Flitwick was gone, since no teacher was able to fill in for him. 

"As you know, the Brumswick Bush is used to make a potion to repel other Brumswick Bushes," their new Herbology Teacher, Professor Wimsdy had started. She has taken over for a while since the former teacher had taken a trip to the wild. He has attended to collect live specimen for the school and might be returning sometime next year.

"Here is just a little trick in case you encounter a big and hungry Brumswick bush. Stand straight and move slowly, a small step per second. More importantly, your arms must be pointed in different directions, either one up and one in front, or one facing left and one diagonally pointed, it depends on you as long as they face differently. This gives an illusion of depth and the bush wouldn't know which part to get you or bite you from." Snorting was heard in the back, especially the Slytherin side.

"You'll be looking like a scarecrow," Draco mused, waving his hands in the air. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's better than being a rag doll tossing and turning in the air." She commented. 

"We would have more on that next meeting, get ready for a hands-on quiz. In the meantime, we know more about…"

Hermione's mind isn't in lessons lately, which was very unlikely, rather, she was very much preoccupied by the Dementors roaming around, sometimes visiting classes, making Dumbledore quite angry. Not far away from these thoughts was her Patronus lessons later, and of course her instructor, the ever-gallant Harry, who was sitting a table away from her. She sighed and turned around, only to find a Dementor approaching the greenhouse. Suddenly, she had this cold feeling. She was closest to the door.

A loud thump was heard as everyone turned around to see what it was all about. Harry, surprised, saw Hermione lying on the floor unable to breathe. People can see she was struggling, and Parvati, who was beside her, propped her shaking body to her lap. Panic filled the greenhouse as Harry approached the half-awake Hermione. Professor Wimsdy had pushed the Dementor, whose upper body had been inside the greenhouse, away with a swipe of her wand. Luckily, Professor Lupin had been passing by and saw the commotion. He hurriedly took his wand and helped the Herbology professor drive the Dementor away from the premises. 

"Hermione! Wake up! Please!" Harry had cried, blending with the other shouts and screams of their other classmates. Hermione was now pale and unconscious. She was shifted to Harry's lap and was being shook. Remus came in and took out an opened bar of chocolate. They were fed in Hermione's mouth. A bright flush of red, probably from the heat or lack of air, flourished in her face as she recovered. Harry looked up to the DADA teacher.

"Thanks professor," was all he could say. 

"You can never be so prepared. I've been bringing chocolate bars and roaming just in case things like these would happen. I'm glad she's fine." He had replied. Looking at his right, he saw Professor Wimsdy sitting in a round chair. He rushed to her aid as well, as he realized she felt dizzy and was a little wobbly. 

"Professor Wimsdy, you're perspiring," Remus' deep voice had commented, as he reached in his robes to get a white handkerchief. The Herbology teacher's hazel eyes stared at the white cloth as she shyly accepted it. While she was gently pressing the hanky in her forehead, the DADA teacher shoveled around his pocket to get what remained of the chocolate bar. 

"The Dementor was quite strong for you, eh?" he asked. Professor Wimsdy just nodded. 

"I was like that too, when I was young, however, I just had faith in myself," he added. The orange haired teacher finished her chocolate.

"Thank you, Remus," she spoke as she stood up from the chair. "I appreciate your help but if you will excuse me, I have to finish my classes."

"Very well. Good day, Professor." He bowed shortly and then went out of the greenhouse. 

"Well class, its time for our next lesson now. Please hurry back to your seats…"

"Hermione, are you fine now?" Harry had asked after Herbology, while they were by the stairs.  DADA was their next and final subject. "Maybe we should cancel the lessons later sin-"

"No!" Hermione had shouted. "You can't cancel it out! The sooner I'd learn the better. I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry about me. Whoa!" Hermione nearly toppled down the stairs as it moved to another hallway. 

"I beg to disagree, Herm. Maybe you have to see Madame Pomfrey first. I'll just tell Remus." Hermione pushed Harry.

"Harry, I'm fine, don't worry." She chuckled. "Now come on. DADA is next." She pulled Harry's hand and with what strength that remained in her brought a disagreeing Harry in the room. 

"You know what? You should be in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey must be attending on you. If you don't release me I won't teach you later!"

"So will that be my loss?" Hermione asked, a seductive grin seen from her face. Well, at least to Harry, it looked like a seductive grin. "C'mon Harry. If I need rest, why was I able to pull you all the way here?" Hermione turned around and hurried to her seat. 

"If you're so nervous for me," she started as she looked up, "you can sit right here." She patted the chair next to her. "Where you'll be right beside me. So you can catch me like a knight when I feel dizzy and fall like a distressed damsel." She faked a sigh as the back of her hand pressed  her forehead. Harry laughed. 

"All right, fair maiden," he answered a giggling Hermione. 

"Cut it out Harry! It doesn't suit you," she commented between giggles.

"Why not? I was thinking that a distressed damsel suited you." Hermione stopped laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked curiously, but with a smile. Harry opened his mouth to answer but Hermione stopped her by saying, "I think that you're the one whose sick, dear knight. Quite out of words? You should be the one in the hospital wing!" she laughed at her statement as Harry gave a little chuckle. At that moment, everyone came in along with Professor Lupin. 

"Wow, that Malfoy is a rotten dragon egg. Made quite a commotion. Luckily, we're with Ravenclaw today. I hate DADA with Slytherins. They just contradict everything!"

"I hate Potions with the Slytherins more." Harry commented. "Anyway, we can't do anything about that. Hermione wanted me to stay here. Could you sit there with Ginny in exchange?" Ron's eyes widened. _Why Ginny?_ He mouthed. 

Harry's eyes widened as well. They were doing this eye conversation as Harry stepped on Ron's foot to make him go. 

_You're going to be sorry,_ he mouthed again as he went towards Ginny, who, sensing he was coming moved away from his supposed seat. As Ginny looked at Harry, eyes widening as well, he gave a sorry look as he pointed at Hermione, who was leaning on his shoulder. Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron sat down. 

In the middle of DADA class, shouts and smacks were being heard at the back, distracting everyone else. Much to everyone's knowledge, it was Ginny and Ron fighting once more. Ever since Ginny had this liking for a guy who rivaled Ron in his first crush, he had been teasing Ginny and badmouthing the guy, which angered Ginny's reflexes, as bags and wands hit Ron's head. Hermione wasn't paying attention. She did want to go to the hospital wing at some time and became sleepy and tired, but Harry's occasional pats and touches made her feel a little better. 

"So how's my damsel?" Harry asked as he helped his friend up. 

"Quite fine, dear knight," she smiled sleepily. "You better get ready for the Patronus Lessons. I'm going to wait in the Common Area."

"Wait. What Patronus lesson? I have no lessons tonight."

"Yes you do, Harry. Come on. I'm fine, see?" Hermione jumped around. Harry shook his head.

"Goodnight Hermione," he replied instead. 

"Please? Remove your hard armor…"Hermione had pleaded rather figuratively.

"Goodnight Hermione." He kissed his dear friend on the forehead. "I have no armor covering my body," he commented with a smile. Hermione gave in as Harry stood up and pulled her as well.

"Does the lady want the knight to carry her to bed?"

"Nay, gallant knight. The lady can do it by herself. Ye go ahead," She replied rather faintly. 

As Harry's shadows disappeared from sight, Hermione wondered if it was all just play. Did Harry take the topic seriously? She thought not. It was half good, half bad. Good that he didn't know her feelings, bad that he didn't know as well. 

"No armor covering my body," she repeated what Harry said to her in her mind. "It's not the armor in the body, Harry. It's the armor covering the heart…"

A/N: I hope you get the message of the last line. It was a little sweet don't you think? Cheesy? Corny? What do you think? Please tell me….Anyways...if you want me to continue this just leave a little message, like the ones below did. In this chapter, a little more romance, not only between Harry and Hermione, but also between Professors Lupin and Wimsdy. Hmmm…Next chapter, more about Draco, the Dementors, Professor Wimsdy and Remus and of course Harry and Herm!! I'm thinking of a name for Professor Wimsdy, please give suggestions. You can suggest your name if you want. And I am proud to say that Monswick Varploon belongs to me! Ha! To find out more about him, please read What's Held Within. I own the Brumswick Bush too. Also, if you liked this, please read While Eating Crunch. Please, please read it! It's about chocolaty romance. I hope you review that as well. I need reviews for that first.  Also, I'm happy that the reviews here did double; well nearly…I would like to thank everyone who previously reviewed my fics, particularly this one. Here they are:

Clavel- thanks for reviewing. Here is the update. I hope you like it. Sorry I wasn't able to post soon. Busy schedule

Unknown person1-I am too! H/Hr is the best pairing in all of ffnet! I do read other pairings occasionally, but nothing beats H/Hr. Thanks for reviewing. And how do you do the no name thing? That's cool. 

Unknown person2-How'd you do that no name thing too? Thanks for reviewing.

Kim- Thanks. I think this is one of the best I've written, besides What's held Within and While eating Crunch. 

Incendio- Whoa slow down. I can't wait to write more for you guys who can't wait to read it. Thanks a lot. 

Unknown person3-ok, this is a little weird. I've been wondering, there are three unknown reviewers here and I'm wondering if all of them are different people, but thanks for reviewing anyways. 

Hikaru- thanks for liking my fic. It's one of my favorites. Yep, we'll get to see more of Lupin! 

Silver-Storm Dragon- gee, thanks. I don't know if it does count…

Hviper182- thanks for the comment! I hope you enjoy this.

Toolazytologin- thanks for being my first reviewer. I hope you read and like this. 

Well, that's about it. I hope I typed your pennames right. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you review again. See you later! 


End file.
